Talk:Double Dog Dare
I can't get this quest. I'm sure I've done Zaishen Elite (quest), my level is 18 and I'm ranked Sunspear Captain. Skyreal 03:00, 1 November 2006 (CST) : I have edited the page to include the Sunspear Commander Title. Make sure you have that as well before even trying to take the quest on. Hope that helps ^_^ --Aleks 20:27, 1 November 2006 (CST) Still no good I have the Sunspear Commander title active and have done Zaishen Elite, but Ashigar will not give me the quest. It seems there must be some other requirement in addition to what's listed here. Perhaps some main line quest after Bad Tide Rising, or something from the Issnur Isles/Mehtani Keys area? My character has not done those yet. 70.29.94.153 07:17, 2 November 2006 (CST) You must have done the "What Do You Do with a Drunken Shauben?" quest for it to become active. i say we remove the walkthrough here. working stuff out and being intelligent is just as big a required skill as fighting monsters is. this just takes the fun out of it. removing it because it's just not in the spirit. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :Reverted. All quest walkthroughs in this wiki are spoilers by design. If you don't want to know how to do the quest, then just stick with the in-game log. Out quest articles are quest in-game log + quest dialog + walkthrough. --Karlos 08:43, 20 November 2006 (CST) but that removes the skill required! with most quests, the fighting is the main thing, and people don't get told exactly how to fight, do they? this is part of the skill in the same way. putting a walkthrough on here just lets unimaginative people get free experience.. and they will.-- User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :Reverted - again. Like it or not, GuildWiki permits walkthroughs within quest articles. It's even documented in Project:Style and formatting/Quests. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:51, 27 November 2006 (CST) that just completely devalues the entire quest. this wiki is turning into a bureaucracy. which matters more, following some rules, no matter what the circumstance, like a bureaucrat, or encouraging some people to use their minds a little? --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :A large number of the quests and missions on this wiki include walkthroughs. The guidelines exist to keep consistancy between them, and to give a framework to prevent exactly what you did. If you don't like the policies and guidelines, discuss them and argue for change - if your arguments sway others, then a change may be made; but DO NOT attempt to force your will against policies and guidelines. Doing so can result in administrative action taken against you. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:32, 28 November 2006 (CST) i'm not trying to "force my will upon others", i just don't think this is right! sorry if it came across that way. yes, most quests do have walkthroughs, but only telling you vaguely what to do. they don't tell you EXACTLY how to fight etc, so that there's still a little skill left in this game. quests like these are here to put a little variation in the skills needed for quests- intelligence and memory on top of just simple fighting. they are on the same level as the fighting, i think, that we don't include in our walkthroughs. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :If you can think of a rewording that acts as an adequate walkthrough, still helping players who are stuck, feel free to re-write the walkthrough. However, if so much is removed as to make it worthless, this version will be restored. The GuildWiki is, fundamentally, a fansite and guide, helping players who are stuck or need guidance in the game - as such, a walkthrough is part of the fundamental nature of the wiki. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:56, 28 November 2006 (CST)